(a) Field of the Present Invention
The unidirectional light emitting diode drive circuit in pulsed power parallel resonance of present invention is disclosed a drive circuit that using a pulsed power as the power source, and by using the capacitive impedance component, or the inductive impedance component or the resistive impedance component to constitute the first impedance, and using the inductive impedance component and the capacitive impedance component in parallel connection, whereof its inherent parallel resonance frequency is the same as the pulse period of the pulsed power to appear parallel resonance status, to constitute the second impedance, whereby the first impedance and the second impedance are series connected, whereof it is characterized in that the two ends of the first impedance and the second impedance in series connection are provided to receive a DC pulsed power input, whereby the DC pulsed power input is divided by the first impedance and the second impedance of parallel resonance in series connection to produce a divided power which is rectified by a rectifier device to an uni-directional DC power, whereby to drive the uni-directional light emitting diode.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional light emitting diode drive circuit using AC or DC power source is usually series connected with current limit resistors as the impedance to limit the current to the light emitting diode, whereof the voltage drop of the series connected resistive impedance always result in waste of power and accumulation of heat which are the imperfections.